A Silly Prank Gone Wrong
by MissplacedAngel
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Edward and Bella was tricked into sleeping together? How about if there was a twist thrown in and Bella sleeps with someone else to? Then for a final twist Bella pops up pregnant and don't know who the daddy is?


A Silly Prank Gone Wrong

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -- !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --

_I just want to say that I do not own any of these great characters Stephenie Meyer does lucky women!!! Just the story line is mine. I also want to say thanks to my beta writer Robin.D could not have wrote this story without all of your help. This is my fist fan fiction so please bear with me and review please so that I know what your thinking._

**Ch. 1 The Prank Is Thought Up**

**BellaPOV**

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I can't believe that I am really here with him about to kiss me. As Edward leans in placing his cold lips to mine my heart speeds up and I wrap myself around him trying as hard as I can but he is unmovable as always.

All to soon for my liking he starts to pull away. Bella love you need to let me go he says as I try to keep him laying on top of me.

Why do we have to stop Edward I know you will not hurt me and I want to...I stop talking there and feel the blood rushing into my face. Damn yet again I can not stop myself from blushing.

Bella we have talked about this before I could hurt you and I will not let that happen. Edward I know that you would never let that happen and I know that you can control yourself and I want you. He gets off the bed as yet again I start to blush.

Bella I will not talk about this again I need to go home to change but I will come back later he tells me as he jumps out my window and disappears into the night. I roll over and get ready to go to sleep. I wish he would not think that way there could be nothing bad about us making love if he would just give in one time he would see it too, I am thinking as my eyes drift closed.

**EmmettPOV**

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I am sitting at the house playing Need For Speed as Edward walks in and yells out I can't keep doing this. Oh now what I think as I walk over to him. Whats up bro? Bella wants me to have sex with her Em. I slap him on the back way to go man so when are you going to do the deed?

I'm not he says as he gives me a dirty look and please stop what your thinking I do not need to think of Bella laying underneath me like that he growls.

I just laugh man you got to give the girl what she wants and it seams pretty clear to me that she wants you and I mean all of you. I say while making kissie faces. Emmett stop bugging me about it I will not sleep with Bella.

Edward your being stupid I think you really need to just get it over with so you can stop sulking around the house. I will not risk hurting Bella that way he growls and I am not sulking. Whatever but we both know it will happen so it will be better if you plan on doing it instead of just letting it happen on its own.

My brother just rolled his eyes growls again and stormed out of the house.

I don't understand him sometimes, why he has to make everything harder then it really needs to be. Hell the boy knows he wants to so putting it off don't make any dame sense to me. Hmm I wonder if Alice has any ideas on how to get Edward to get over this.

I start trying to come up with ideas while I run upstairs but Alice meets me at the top of the stairs already jumping up and down. Guess she already knows what we are going to do.

Sometimes I forget that Alice sees the future. Ok Alice what are we doing. This is going to be so much fun follow me she says as she starts dancing back to her room where Jasper is sitting waiting.

I walk into Alice and Jasper's room and sit on the floor as Alice starts tearing through her closet looking for something. What are you looking for Alice Jasper says, Alice turns around and says if we are going to pull this off I have to pick out the right outfit for Bella to wear tonight.

Ok Alice but I want to know what we are doing we only have so much time before Edward gets back. I know how much time we have Emmett and we will be done before he gets back she says while tapping her head.

My sister really can be a know it all sometimes.

**AlicePOV**

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Hmm what outfit would be right for tonight. Lets see Edward likes Bella in blue and I know I have that really cute low cut blue dress in here somewhere.

Alice hun do you care to fill us in or do we have to guess Jasper sighs.

I spot the dress I am looking for and pull it off the rack and spin around showing off the dress to the boys and they both just look at me with there eyes wide open. Jasper just gives me a look and Emmett says do you really think you can get Bella into that? I know I will I say tapping my head again.

Ok here is what we are going to do I say while looking for the shoes to match. Edward is taking Bella to prom tonight and Em you are going to spike Bella's punch while I distract Edward, this will make sure that Bella is relaxed enough for the plan to work. Jaz you are going to make sure to keep Edward on edge all night keep the lust low key while we are all still at the prom but make sure that it is there.

The goal is to make him see how stupid it is to deny the both of them from what anyone can see they want.

Shoes in hand I start looking for some sexy underwear to compleat the outfit. When they leave the prom I am going to go with them to help Bella change and I will spray her with this perfume that I bought.

I knew I would find a use for it I say to myself.

What the hell does perfume have to do with this Emmett blerts out. Well if you would give me a chance to get to that I growl. This is no normal perfume it has pheromones in it. That will really drive Edward nuts Emmett laughs.

I know it will I have seen it. Jaz once Edward and Bella are alone in the room I need you to fill the room with enough lust so that he loses his control and that they almost have sex. Once they are at the almost point you need to cut it out so that he can get control of himself and be able to realize that it would not be a bad thing for him and Bella to go all the way.

Emmett jumps up and hugs me sis you are the sneakest little devil he laughs as he spins me around. Jasper just stares at me with love like he always does.

The plan set we start to get things together to carry it out. Before Em leaves to track down some liquor I tell both of the guys that they need to keep there minds blank around Edward so that he does not catch on. Got it sis Em yells as he runs out the door laughing.

Jasper walks up to me and puts his arms around me. Al if I am going to be putting out so much lust tonight then how about helping me get into the right mood. I giggle as he leans in to kiss me sure Jaz whatever you need.

_Ok that is chapter one I know its kinda short but I hope you like it please review. Oh for those that do not know a pheromone __is a chemical signal that triggers a natural response in another member of the same species. __The pheromone perfume used in the story triggers the sex drive. Hehe so I will try to get chapter two out as soon as I can but till then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
